kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Da Vinci Gamma
|firstepisode = Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Ghost: Truth! The Secret Of Heroes' Eyecons! |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) 1 (special) |label = Gamma Superior |label 2 = Renaissance Gamma |complex2 = |-|Gamma Superior= Gamma Superior |-|Renaissance Gamma= |cast = Kendo Kobayashi}} The is a villain in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis and later in Kamen Rider Ghost: Truth! The Secret Of Heroes' Eyecons!. Profile to be added History He first appeared in 2005, being revived by efforts of 'Michelangelo Buonarroti' and 'Raffaello Santi', who used Akari's feelings to do it. There he was encountered by Ryu Tenkuji, both versions (young and adult) of Takeru Tenkuji, and Shinnosuke Tomari. He pretended to be successfully defeated by them, only to strike young Takeru with his power. However, the boy was saved by Ryu, who died afterwards. He appeared in 2015 in form of Gamma Superior using Da Vinci Ghost Eyecon to fight with Kamen Riders Mach, Specter and Chase, only to be erased by the "butterfly effect". He will later reemerge, saying he waited 10 years for a new meeting with Takeru (now Kamen Rider Ghost) and Shinnosuke. Then he summons Michelangelo Gamma and Raffaello Gamma and fight with heroes, seeking to create an "utopia". After being combined with them into Renaissance Gamma, he was defeated by Ghost and Drive. Later he will be summoned by Chikara Saionji. Forms . - Gamma= . ::Powers and Abilities ;Gundari possession :Gamma Superiors have the ability to possess and enhance the body of a Gundari. - Da Vinci= Da Vinci Gamma *'Height:' 219 cm *'Weight': 203 kg Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Gamma can transform into . This form is evidently exceptionally powerful, as it uniquely overrides the Gamma Superior's whole body as opposed to simple Parka Ghost armaments. Powers include reviving roidmudes, lethal energy needles from the fingers, spinning fast enough to create whirlwinds, lasers from the eyes on his torso, and merging with the Raffaello and Michelangelo ganmas to form a chariot-like monster. - Renaissance= *'Height:' 45.8 m *'Weight': 182 t The Da Vinci Gamma, Michelangelo Gamma and Raffaello Gamma can combine into the Gamma'|ルネサンス眼魔|Runesansu Ganma| lit."Renaissance Eye Devil"}}. ::Powers and Abilities }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *Whereas most other Gamma are based off items and are only secondarily based off historical figures, Da Vinci Gamma ends up being the first Gamma to have the historical figure be a primary motif. *The Da Vinci Gamma's design references two of Leonardo Da Vinci's most famous works; the face in his chest is an obvious reference to the while his four additional arms represent the . **His "hat" could also be a reference to Da Vinci's Aerial Screw. *When the Gamma Superior transform into Da Vinci Gamma, his body is completely changed and he wears silver boots much like normal Empowered Gamma. Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Villains Category:Human Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Leader